Your Touch so Foreign
by chastityreso
Summary: Carlos Garcia is Kendall Knight's pen pal from Spain and soon to be foreign exchange student. They're happy to finally meet in person but for more than one reason. Will they be able to hide it and how long will it take for everyone else to figure it out? Kendall/Carlos.


_**Your Touch so Foreign.** Kendall/Carlos. with James/Logan. drama/romance/comedy. language. I do not own Big Time Rush._

_Um, so I don't really remember if I ever mentioned this, but I have a lot of Kenlos story ideas. And so if I keep starting new stories this is why._

_If I don't get the written down and start them I'd never get to them. And when I start a new story it give me this like initiative to continue on with them._

_To clear things up, just in case they're confusing, Kendall and Carlos are already in a relationship. But it was formed over the internet and no one else knows about it._

_Any-who I do hope you enjoy :)_

_No beta reader._

* * *

Kendall came bounding down the stairs in excitement, a piece of paper held tightly in his hand. He zoomed past his two best friends who were sitting at the center island in his kitchen. James and Logan looked at one another, wondering what got the blonde so worked up.

"Mom, mom!" Kendall called, running in to the living room. "I need to show you something." He jumped over the back of the couch, landing in the space next to his mother. She gave him a stern look.

"Kendall, what have I told you about jumping over the furniture like that?" She reminded him, moving the magazine she was reading to sit on her lap. Kendall rolled his eyes, brushing off her question.

"I know mom, sorry. But seriously, look at this please. It's an email I got earlier today." Mrs. Knight took the paper from Kendall and looked over it.

"For two whole months?" She asked. "Kendall, you want us to house your pen pal for two whole months?" She looked away from the paper to the blonde. Kendall nodded, eagerly.

"C'mon mom, it's not like you don't know who Carlos is. I mean, you've talked to him plenty of times over web cam. You even said you liked him. It's just two months. It's not like it's for a whole year or anything."

"Let me guess, afterwards you'll want to go to Spain to stay with his family for two months?" Kendall beamed.

"Yeah, isn't that cool?" He asked, excited. Mrs. Knight shook her head.

"Let me think about it, okay? I'll tell you tonight if it's a yes or no." Mrs. Knight explained. Kendall let out a sigh. "Be hopeful, I didn't say no alright. I just have to think about it." The blonde smiled, leaning in to give his mom a hug.

"Mom, it'll be awesome, and you know it." He said before jumping off of the sofa and heading back in to the kitchen. Logan and James looked up when they heard him enter.

"Hey, so what was that about?" Logan asked, putting his pencil down. Kendall headed to the fridge, but looked back at the smart boy.

"You know my pen pal, Carlos?" He asked. James and Logan nodded.

"Yeah, that kid from Spain that you've known over the internet since we were like thirteen." James answered. Kendall nodded.

"Well turns out, that pen pal organization is paying for exchange students and as long as both pen pals agree to go for their alternating two months, they'll cover everything. And Carlos and I were talking lately about how we really wanted to meet before we both graduated high school." Kendall grabbed a bag of grapes from the fridge and shut the door. He pulled up a seat at the island and sat down; a big grin graced his face. "Now is the perfect opportunity to do that. And I'm hoping my mom and his parents say yes."

"You totally have a crush on this guy." James said, bluntly. Kendall blushed lightly out of embarrassment.

"Dude, I do not." The blonde defended. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked, giving him a knowing look.

"Seriously, I do not have a crush on him."

"You talk about Carlos all the time, dude. Sometimes I think I know enough about him to consider him one of my own real life friends." Logan countered.

"I do not talk-" Before Kendall could finish James pulled out his cell phone and opened up his text messages.

"Carlos is mentioned in this text." James stated, pointing to the text message. "And in this one. Oh yeah this one too. Wait not- oh yeah, that one too, you called him Carlitos. And this one, and this one, and this one-"

"Okay, okay I get it. I talk about Carlos a lot."

"Understatement…" Logan mumbled, looking down at his homework. Kendall made a face at him.

"Alright, so maybe I do. But if he gets to come here don't either of you dare say a word about it to anyone. Or else I'll throw all your calculators in the river and burn all your Cuda products." Kendall threatened, looking at each boy. James and Logan's eyes both widened and they nodded. "Good." He smirked before popping a grape in to his mouth.

* * *

Kendall dashed to his room, a huge smile on his face. He sat down at his desk, smiling in to the webcam on his laptop. "My mom said yes!" He beamed. Carlos smiled on the computer.

"What? No way! She did?" He asked, clearly just as excited as Kendall was. "I can't believe she said yes."

"I can. Dude, this is great. We finally get to meet in person. How awesome is that?" Kendall reached over to grab something off of his bed. Carlos smiled softly on the screen.

"I can't wait to see you, Kendi." He said, using his nickname for the blonde. His voice was quiet. Kendall sat up straight and looked at the screen, giving the Latino a warm smile.

"Me neither, babe." The blonde replied. "I can't wait to finally wrap my arms around you." Carlos blushed. He always did whenever Kendall called him babe or anything like that. Kendall chuckled. "I'll get to see you blush in person. Bet you'll look even cuter than you do by webcam."

On the screen Carlos covered his face. "Kendall, stop, you're embarrassing me." He begged, shaking his head back and forth. The blonde could only chuckle again.

"But babe, I can't help it." He said. Carlos uncovered his face and stuck out his tongue at Kendall. The blonde reached over, grabbed a fly swatter and smacked it against his screen.

"Kendall, move that!" Carlos whined. Kendall chuckled once more.

"You are adorable, did you know that?" He asked, moving the fly swatter. The Latino blushed again, looking down.

"You've told me before…" He mumbled. Kendall smiled.

"Well I'll tell you again. You're adorable. And I really can't wait to meet you." Carlos smiled brightly, touching the screen and Kendall did the same thing.

"I can't wait to meet you either, Kendi." He repeated. He heard someone call his name and he looked away. He looked back at the webcam. "Well I've got to head to school now. And you, mister, need to get some sleep. Sweet dreams. Te amo, Kendall." Carlos blew the blonde a kiss.

"Have a good day, babe. Te amo." Kendall said in return, catching the kiss as the webcam went black. He leaned back in his chair, unable to keep the smile from his face. He was finally going to meet the boy he fell in love with. Sounds pretty juvenile, right? Well he didn't think so. He's known Carlos for four years now. Those four year of talking on the phone, through text messages and emails, writing each other letters, and seeing one another on screen was enough to make him fall in love. And it was enough for Carlos too. The two of them had been in a long distance, internet relationship for almost nine months now. And all Kendall knew was that he's never been happier.

He got up from his chair, changed in to his pajamas and climbed in to bed. He closed his eyes, that smile on his face once more. He couldn't help but think about his little Latino as he drifted off to sleep, his mind filled with thoughts about finally being able to hold his boyfriend.

* * *

_Okay, how was it? I hoped you all liked it._

_Remember, reviews give me more motivation to write. They let me know that people actually like the effort I'm putting in :)_


End file.
